


I Know (It's Over)

by thescarletcentaur



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Oliver is my bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletcentaur/pseuds/thescarletcentaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had waited for this day for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know (It's Over)

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of angst. 
> 
> I recommend Jeff Buckley's cover of 'I Know It's Over'. Jeff Buckley's voice kills me. It never fails to blow me away.
> 
> Anyway, a short one shot in which everything is not what it seems that I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I have to admit, my muse has been lacking. School is crazy at the moment. School is also the spanner in my work on Fancy. Hold tight, summer is nearly here.
> 
> You can find me at smoakyfire on tumblr.
> 
> Hope you're well!xo

He had been waiting for this moment all day. The hours had gone so slowly, the hands of the clock ticking by at a snail’s pace. His heart thumped faster in his chest, the pace increasing dramatically as she walked towards him. She was the picture of perfection in his eyes. The moment his gaze caught hers, the ocean blue of her eyes calmed him. The endless pounding of his heart never stopped but a sense of serenity washed over him in waves.

Her dress was everything he had imagined and more. The elegant white lace clung to her in all of the right places, emphasising her curves. She was breath-taking. He was bowled over by her beauty. It was the details. The baby curls which hung delicately, framing her face. The way her face broke into a smile when he spotted him from afar, as though he lit up her world just as she did for him. The splash of freckles spread across her nose. The ‘embarrassing’ birth mark that he could just make out, peeking out from underneath her dress. A feeling of pride welled within him when the glistening gold in her ear caught his attention. She never did have the heart to take out the arrow. Her hair seemed to draw the sunlight in, shining brighter than before. Her eyes twinkled as she approached. His small smile burst into a grin. She lit up his face like a match, the fire inside him exploding.

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Her eyes danced with excitement. Gently, she took his hands in her own, her own happiness radiating off of her, “Thank you for doing this, Oliver.”

He didn’t bother answering aloud. Instead, he simply grasped her hand tighter as he traced patterns on thumb.

The doors opened. He took a deep breath, passing a side glance to the striking woman beside him. For one last time, he drank her in. Her tinkling laughter filled the air making his stomach flip. They readjusted. Oliver ignored the sparks, the static that filled his veins as his fingertips met her skin. The church doors flew open. He’d practiced this a million times over. Down to the very last detail. Except this time, it wouldn’t end with their lips meeting.

“You know, I didn’t think you would agree to it. I’m just glad you did, Oliver.”

He turned to face her, the tears glistening in her eyes leading to a sudden feeling of desperation to reach out to wipe them away. Anything to see the smile on her face, anything.

“No crying, you promised,” his voice dropped to a whisper as he reached out to wipe her cheek. He stopped at the last moment. One touch and the world would come crashing down around him.

Beside him, the light of his life took a deep breath. The music began to play out, the church doors swung open and the walk of death for Oliver began. At the end of the isle stood the man who Oliver would trade everything and anything to be. He would take another five years on the island. He would live without a penny. He would give up being The Arrow. He would give it all up in a heartbeat to be the centre of _her_ universe.

No matter how hard he wished, no matter how many times Oliver thought about ‘lucky stars’ and Gods whom he didn’t believe in, he knew ultimately, that walking towards Ray was the right place for Felicity to be. Her eyes lit up in a different way when she laid eyes on her soon to be husband. He could feel her need to be beside the man who she… loved.

Her steps quickened, Felicity had never cared for being in time with the music. Oliver matched her pace easily. The aisle came to an end, Felicity’s hand left his, the warmth being replace with pure ice. She glanced back, one last unspoken thank you passing between the two. He moved to the side, his eyes never leaving her. He stayed in the shadows, deciding to avoid the spot behind her.

As he watched the love of his life marry another man, he wondered if this is what a broken heart felt like.

The wedding reception seemed to drag, much like the rest of the day had. Oliver retreated towards a corner, his back to the wall. He avoided eye contact at all costs. The pitiful glance Dig sent towards him only made him feel worse. The room was beginning to close in on him, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His oxygen, in the form of a 5”4 ball of light was long gone. 

“Oliver,” the hopeful voice called from the bright lights of the dance floor. Her eyes had glassed over, the tremble in her hand allowing him to conclude that she was most definitely tipsy. Stood next to Felicity, another hopeful looking candidate, also known as Natalia – “call me Talia!”, lay in wait with a primal glint in her eye.

Talia didn’t speak. Felicity animated rambles captivating all of Oliver’s attention, “Oliver, this is Talia, I mean I know you’ve met her already so I’m not sure why I felt the need to clarify she was called Talia. Anyway, you have manners. I didn’t mean it to be so blunt! It’s the wine talking. Not that wine talks, after all it is an inanimate object… Where was I? Talia, that’s right. So how about a dance? Or two? For me?”

She batted her eyelashes. He had no will power when it came to her, a bemused expression gracing his face.

Two dances later, a tired with a dash of annoyed Oliver desperately tried to retreat from Talia’s grip. He had to admit, the girl definitely got a ten out of ten for trying. This wasn’t his scene anymore. Long ago, he would have jumped at the chance to dance with such an attractive girl. He only had eyes for one though. The most off-limits woman in the room.

“If you’re going to make eyes at her all evening, why did you offer to dance with me?” Natalia huffed, “Oh, I know. Anything to please her. You should have said something.”

“I missed my chance.”

“She would have given you another one.”

“I couldn’t do that to her.”

Natalia sighed as her eyes rolled, “How can one man be so blind?”

“I think I might need some air.”

He couldn’t help it. The room was suffocating him. The two of them together blocked the air from his lungs making it hard for him to breathe. The cool night air didn’t provide any relief. As he watched the stars from the balcony of the ballroom, he shut his eyes to picture a world where he was in the place of Ray.

“What you doing out here, mister?” Felicity’s voice made him jump, her hand steadying him.

He might have had one too many vodka shots. It might have just been how gloriously pink her lips were. The way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. The goosebumps on the skin. He closed the gap between us. His eyes dropped to her lips.

“Please don’t.”

His brow furrowed.

“Please don’t do that, Oliver.”

He flinched as he took a step backward. It seemed to break whatever hold she had over him. He was speechless. Each time he tried to open his mouth, the words disintegrated.

“I wanted to come and find you. I knew when you left the room. I always know,” she admitted.

Every part of Oliver down to his bones screamed for him to do something, anything. “You should get back to Ray.”

“You’re right, I should.”

She turned on her heel and left.

His empty apartment was unwelcoming. Cold. Empty. Alone. Everything he felt, his apartment reflected. Her knick knacks were scattered all over the place. Her favourite scarf hanging on the hooks in the hallway. An odd shoe blocking the shoe cupboard from shutting. Hair grips leaving a trail all over the floor. The coffee mug she uses to bring him coffee after a bad day sat emptily on the kitchen work top.

He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He saw yellow, then orange, then red. He picked the mug up, sending it flying across the room. It hit the floor with an almighty crash.

He stood, wrecked, the final clatter of the shattered piece covering the floor. It registered what he had done. He hesitantly made his way through the mess, picking it up piece by piece, forcing the piece back together. He ignored the stinging, the crimson that soaked his fingertips because nothing hurt more than Felicity Smoak.

Oliver Queen was not a happy story. He was a tragedy. Sometimes tragedies don’t receive their happy ending. Felicity Smoak was the most beautiful happy ending which Oliver Queen would never receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope sad Oliver doesn't make you too unhappy. Here's hoping that Olicity happens instead of the other scenario of Felicity and Ray... 
> 
> Comments make me happy, I appreciate them a lot. 
> 
> Have a good week everyone!xo


End file.
